


Chris' Angels

by thenumber2pencil



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Art, Glitter, M/M, Multi, Strippers & Strip Clubs, so much glitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 11:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenumber2pencil/pseuds/thenumber2pencil
Summary: A glimpse into the lives of the male strippers of Chris' Angels.





	Chris' Angels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [effectaffect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/effectaffect/gifts).



> I am the worst at naming things. I am also a pretty bad writer. But I'm good at art. So you get ART.
> 
> I can't say I know a lot about strip clubs or pole dancing, but I definitely had fun doing this. Sorry for any inaccuracies.

After a terrible breakup with a previous boyfriend, Yuuri's roommate Phichit took him to an all-male strip club to drink the night away. What he didn't anticipate was Yuuri falling in love on sight with the star of _Chris' Angels_ , Victor. 

Six months later, Yuuri put his college dance and performing arts degree to work as one of Chris' Angels.

They say the first time Yuuri saw his husband was in his famous angel costume, full of white feathers and leather and silver sequins. The skintight costume was beautiful, but the man beneath the leather was even more so, muscles shifting gracefully as he danced to a sensual operatic piece. 

After Yuuri became one of Chris' angels, one of the hottest routines became Chris and Yuuri's BDSM dances. The two play off of each other flawlessly, and their pair pole dance is renowned for the intense precision required. 

(Yuuri at first worried that Victor would be jealous of his routine with Chris, but the rumors backstage say that all three of them often sleep together.) 

**Bonus!**

DJ Otabek Altin, though young, has an excellent sense of music and atmosphere, and is known for choosing unusual music that compliments the performers flawlessly. His boyfriend, Yuri Plisetsky, is still technically to young to enter the club, but everyone knows him and he is a common fixture backstage. Otabek's cat earphones were a gift from Yuri. 

Lee Seung Gil is the bartender and bookkeeper, and a man of few words. He's well liked and trusted by the staff, and Chris relies on him to keep everyone under control. There is a betting pool among the staff of whether he is gay, straight, bi, pan, or ace, as no one has ever seen him with a significant other. Secretly, he just enjoys seeing how big the pool will get.

**Author's Note:**

> The costumes were hella fun to make into stripper outfits (though they're already 90% of the way there). 
> 
> I draw more at [heidiblack.tumblr.com](http://heidiblack.tumblr.com)


End file.
